


A Little Less Sixteen Candles

by miaastrawberry



Series: In Bloom [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaastrawberry/pseuds/miaastrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona is a sixth year student at the Hiryuu Academy of Magic and the princess of Kouka Kingdom. Her life completely shifts when her father is murdered on the day before her 16th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my crossover between Harry Potter and Akatsuki no Yona.  
> I plan on having the first few chapters follow what was already put in place by Kusanagi-Sensei, then I'll have to go another direction to make the story go forward. 
> 
> As Akatsuki no Yona happens in a Kingdom based on the three kingdoms of Korea, I adapted Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic to an Asian setting.  
> Hogwarts became the Hiryuu Academy of Magic.  
> The Ministry of Magic became the Consulate of Magic.  
> The Minister became the Emperor. 
> 
> I also modified the school houses to fit with the legend of the four dragons.  
> Gryffindor is the Seiryuu house.  
> Slytherin is the Ryokuryuu house.  
> Hufflepuff is the Hakuryuu house.  
> Ravenclaw is the Ouryuu house. 
> 
> The school year starts on April 1st, to coincide with the usual Japanese school year. 
> 
> I guess that's all you need to know before jumping in.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! :)
> 
> Thank you to the-masked-barona on tumblr for beta reading this. :) <3

Yona stared in horror, numbness overcoming her whole body with seconds gone by. Surely there was a misunderstanding. He would never do this. Not him, not her Soo-Won.  


~*~  


It all started a few days prior to the new Emperor’s coronation. Just like she did every day, the young princess woke up to the amplified sounds of a rooster’s voice. Then, as routine commanded, she put on her school uniform and marched down to the main hall where, as always, plenty of goods were waiting to be devoured. With only a foot out of the dream world, she sat down next to her best friend and complained about the damn cock and just how unpleasant it was to be dragged from slumber by such an aggressive noise. She was a lady, after all, and she wouldn’t stand for it. She had to, for now, but her first order of business as Queen of Kouka would be to abolish Hiryuu Academy’s rooster and have it for lunch. After all, the school could afford personal maids for their students, couldn’t they?  


“You’re so immature”, Lili sighed and took a sip of her tea. She was a seventh year and part of the Ryokuryuu house while Yona was a sixth year and part of the Seiryuu house. They had nothing in common, at first glance, except that Lili’s father worked closely with Yona’s: “If I was queen, I would make sure people had everything they need. Who cares about Sutalg?”  


“I do”, Yona pouted: “He ruins my mornings”  


“You’ll make a selfish queen”  


The heiress chuckled, pouring a ladle full of Oi Naengguk in a golden bowl. Of course she was selfish, why shouldn’t she be? She was, after all, one of the most important people in the kingdom. It was her birth right to be selfish. Taken aback by such light hearted laughter, Lili slammed her head on the table so hard that the whole room could have heard it. Ayura and Tetora weren't there anymore to provide her her daily dose of common sense, which was driving her insane. Yona barely took notice of this as she was already gone, day dreaming about the days to come. If she was to be Queen, then Soo-Won would be her King.

~*~

The rest of the day carried on slowly. First the princess had to attend divination class, on the way to which she bumped in a boy with feathers in his hair who seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to when he told her to be more careful next time. This bothered her so much that she failed to read her tea leaves. The grim, really? She was about to turn sixteen, not about to die. She decided to shrug it off, however, as she never developed the third eye. Then she had to hurry and get to transfiguration, where she was so distracted that she sent her brush and bottle of ink flying right on to the teacher's behind. This earned her a trip to the headmistress' office, a  
grumpy old lady with her hair tied in a bun whose name Yona couldnt remember. She came back in time for lunch, after which she had her afternoon all to herself. What a nice life she had. 

She was still on hype when the time to eat diner came. Only one meal and then she could go home to her father for her birthday. Beaming, she sat between Lili and Min-Soo and began devouring her plate of bulgogi. Time then stopped. A tall, glowing silver snake floated its way into the great hall, directing itself towards the middle of the room.

"The Consulate has fallen, the Emperor is dead"

Silence came, the words of the patronus echoed through the room as all heads whipped towards Yona. 

"The Consulate has fallen, the Emperor is dead"

Perhaps the tea leaves weren't lying after all.


End file.
